Nerves
by ladyyoko86
Summary: It was the night before his wedding to Winry and he was incredibly nervous. An encounter with the LT helps calm him down.


Nerves

It was the night before the wedding and he couldn't stop pacing. He tried everything he could think of to calm himself down but nothing was working, he even tried reciting the periodic table and that didn't work. Al had spent most the day trying to help him but it was to no avail. The thing that scared him more than standing in front of all those people was making sure he would be the perfect husband for Winry. She had been through so much in her short life and he just wanted to make her happy.

Ed knew the only thing that would ease his nervousness was to gaze into Winry's eyes but that was impossible, she was too old fashioned and had expressly forbid any type of contact between them before the ceremony. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to risk it. He peaked out of the door and saw the coast was clear. HE stood as still as possible for a few seconds just to make sure there was no one around. He heard no sounds and opened the door so he could step out. He began to tiptoe towards her room, stopping every few steps to check for noises.

He moved silently towards her door and sighed when he finally reached his destination without being detected. HE was about to raise his hand to knock when he heard his name being called. "Edward" he grimaced and turned and said "Well hello Lieutenant."

"I know what you are doing and Winry would not approve" Hawkeye said with a disapproving look in her eye. He was about to open his mouth to offer an explanation when he saw the look in her eyes, it effectively cut off any argument he might try and make for his presence outside his fiance's room. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulders and led him away from temptation without another word. She guided him towards her room and led him inside. Once inside she shut the door and gestured for him to sit. She busied herself by making tea and sat across from him moments later.

He nodded his head in thanks and began to slowly sip the tea, they sat in silence for a few minutes. Riza finally looked at him and said "Edward." He looked at her and said "Lieutenant, I. . ."

"Edward you shouldn't worry so much" she countered cutting him off before he could say anything.

"But" he tried to cut in.

Riza reached across the table and placed her hand over his and said "Edward you know Winry loves you right?" he nodded in response. "Look I know you are thinking that you are somehow going to screw this up, but you know marriage is about messing things up so you can get it right. You love Winry with all your heart, and she is crazy about you and that is all that matters!" and with that she pulled her hand away and stood up.

Edward stared at the bottom of his glass for a moment and then said "You're right." He stood up and headed for the door. Before he opened the door he Riza pulled him in for a tight hug, at first he was shocked but then he hugged her back. He smiled and thanked her for the reassurance, as he was leaving he turned to her and smiled and said "You know you are way too good for the Colonel" and winked. She smiled at his comment and once she was sure he was gone turned and said "You can come out now."

Colonel Mustang stepped out from the closet and crossed the room towards her and clasped her hands as he leaned in to kiss her. "I should have known he would know I was here, he said that just to get on my nerves." Riza laughed and countered "You two are always trying to one up the other, I just wish you would get along."

"Maybe someday" he replied as he backed her towards the bed. Meanwhile Ed walked back to his room lost in thought. He stuck his hands in his pocket and a strange look crossed his face. He pulled out a letter and eyed it curiously. 'The LT must have slipped this in my pocket when she hugged me' he thought. He turned the letter over and his eyes widened when he recognized the handwriting. A smile crossed his lips as he quickly stepped inside his room and sat down on the bed. He gently opened the letter and read it, soon a huge smiled crossed his face. He visibly relaxed and placed the letter to his lips. Finally the nervousness he had been feeling melted away. He leaned back against the pillows and was soon sound asleep. He dreamed of seeing Winry smiling at him as she made her way down the aisle to become his wife.

Al found Ed the next morning just like that, with a stupid smile on his face and the letter clutched in his hand. He removed the letter and read it quickly before and smiled as he placed it on the bedside table.

"I love you alchemy freak, stop worrying so much!"

Al shook Ed awake and the two began to prepare for the day ahead of them.


End file.
